Ginny weasley and the Disasterous Date
by neopyro
Summary: Ginny actually gets to go on a date with Harry to Hogsmeade. Will they actually get together or will she blow it? Read to find out. Please be nice in reviews cuz this is my 1st fic.


Ginny Weasley's eyes were streaming with tears as she ran up the steps to the Girl's Dormitories at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had blown it big time in her opinion. She had blown her only chance with Harry Potter. Harry was another wizard that attended Hogwarts. He had survived a powerful curse from the most powerful dark wizard since Salazar Slytherin himself. His name was Voldemort. Voldemort's very name struck fear into the rest of the wizarding world. Harry was the only survivor of Voldemort's curse and was left with a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. Harry had shaggy black hair that looked like a mop. You could just barely see his scar from under his mussed-up hair. He was a frail boy, not very tall either, but what Ginny loved most about him was his eyes. She could look into them forever. Oh how she loved those eyes. Ginny has had a die-hard crush on harry since she was 11. It was a shame she might never have a chance at his heart again.  
  
Ginny had unbelievably gotten up the courage to ask Harry on a date to Hogsmeade. She thought back on the date. the date she ruined.  
  
Ginny had gotten dressed up really nice for her date. All her roommates were fussing over he trying to find what she should wear, any make up, what shoes, all that sort of stuff. Anyway around 5 she headed down to the common room to wait. Not long later Harry came down the steps from the boy's dormitories. Wow he dresses up nice Ginny thought. He actually tried to look nice this time. That is a good sign.  
  
Harry offered his arm and said, " shall we?" Ginny accepted his arm and they headed down to the village. As they reached the village Ginny saw a sign stating that the "Weird Sisters" were in town and were playing at 6. "Whoa the Weird Sisters! What I would give to see them!" Ginny exclaimed gleefully. "In that case I am gonna be a really lucky guy tonight aren't I?" Harry said waving a pair of tickets in front of Ginny's face.  
  
"Harry you really shouldn't have."  
  
"Anything for my favorite 6th year."  
  
"But these tickets cost 25 Galleons each!"  
  
"So why are you objecting? We both like the Weird Sisters."  
  
"Because you didn't have to do that for me Harry, It's not like I'm special or anything."  
  
"You know that is not true Ginny, Everyone is special even you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Ginny, I'm taking you to that concert if you like it or not. And you can go the easy way or the hard way, and believe me you will not like the hard way."  
  
"You didn't need t-"  
  
"Ginny there are only two answers to this question, easy or hard. Now which will it be?"  
  
"Sigh, I'll take the easy way." With that Ginny knew she had lost. She took Harry's hand and headed into the building  
  
-------------------------------------- After the concert ------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said while looking up at him questioningly  
  
"Yes Ginny, what is it?" Harry asked, returning the look "You were right, I did like the concert."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was a long awkward silence.  
  
"Say, how's about heading over to The Three Broomsticks for a couple Butterbeers?" Harry said eager to break the silence  
  
"Fine idea Harry, let's go."  
  
-------------------------------------------------At The Three Broomsticks--- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Ginny had a nice dinner and a few Butterbeers. They were interrupted by Seamus coming over and making a huge fuss over how cute a couple they were. Ginny had blushed and Harry told him to do something to Snape that made Ginny say "Harry" It was starting to get late so Ginny and Harry started on the long walk up to the castle. About ¾ through Ginny stopped. Harry turned to look and Ginny Planted a kiss on Harry's lips, well it missed and broke Harry's nose. Ginny was shocked at what she did and ran crying up to Gryffindor tower. --------------------------------------------------Harry's POV--------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
They had such a great date together why did she have to run away like that? Harry thought. Suddenly Harry heard that evil voice in the back of his head speak out. You were planning to kiss her anyway weren't you?  
  
Shut it you! Harry thought back.  
  
Just because your date left you does not mean you should snap out at me.  
  
Positive input or no input.  
  
Fine, but letting you know you are gonna dream about shagging McGonnagall for that one  
  
Scram you stupid evil conscience  
  
Whatever, just saying you missed out on a great snog-fest if you ask me.  
  
But I didn't ask you, now scram!  
  
Bye virgin  
  
Why you little-  
  
Harry stopped in mid-insult realizing he had reached the Hospital wing. Harry called for Madame Pomfrey while still holding his nose. Madame Pomfrey didn't ask what had happened. She said a few simple healing spells before sending him on his way.  
  
----------------------------------Meanwhile with Ginny---------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny heard someone come in to her dorm, but she kept her head forced into her pillow, crying the whole time. "Ginny are you all right?" She heard Hermione say. "Fine. Never better." Ginny grumped.  
  
"Ginny, I saw what happened and I am really sorry. Harry is really worried about you."  
  
"He doesn't care about me. Stop lying." Ginny screamed  
  
"Yes he does. Why would I lie to you about something this important?"  
  
"To make me feel better. Prove to me, Harry likes me! Prove it!"  
  
"I'll leave that to Harry, if you'll let him in."  
  
"He can't see me like this. Nobody should. Why would he want to see me anyway?" Ginny shot out  
  
"Because he cares Ginny. He cares. And besides, If he can see you in the chamber nearly dead I am certain he would not mind seeing you crying. And if he didn't care about you then why did he save you in the chamber at great personal risk? Why? I'll tell you. He loves you Ginny. I know it." Hermione waited a moment to let these words to sink in. She knew she had won. After a few seconds of awkward silence Ginny's tears stopped and she managed to choke out "Let him in."  
  
Hermione left and returned a minute later with Harry. She then mumbled something about privacy and left.  
  
There was yet another long silence while Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. Finally the silence was broken by Harry when he said, "Would it make you feel better if we finish off where we were before you ran away screaming?"  
  
"Mr. Potter get your mind out of the gutter!" Ginny yelled with all the sarcasam she could muster.  
  
"Why? You seem to like it when I'm there."  
  
(Insert scene of violent romance here. I will leave this scene to the imagination of the reader. Just keep your heads, they wont be shagging at 16 or 17 when Ginny's dorm mates could walk in at any minute.)  
  
Author's note. Please be nice. I realize this fic should be thrown out, and I should change my name and move to guam, but I would rather stay here and drive you nutty with (gasp) another chapter Bwahahahahaha! Muhahahahaha! (Imagine lots of evil laughter here.!)  
  
Next chapter is The fury of Ron. The name pretty much explains itself, but I am gonna give you a brief summary anyway.  
  
Summary: What do you suppose would happen if Ron had a fight in the common room and Ron found out Harry was alone. with his little sister. in the GIRL'S DORMS? Chapter 2 is done in Ron's POV.  
  
Also stay tuned for my other fic The-Boy-Who-Had-No-Girlfriend.Until now. A Harry/Lavender fic. Hope it doesn't turn out as bad as this pile of (Insert derogatory term for feces here. I wanna keep my PG-13 rating.)  
  
Tootles 


End file.
